Miedo
by Krmenxita Stark
Summary: Escucha sus pasos y la puerta se abre, pero no es su príncipe quien la mira. Es su pesadilla.


**Miedo**

 **Por Krmenxita Stark**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El Universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenece, es de George R.R. Martin.

 **Aviso:** _Esta historia participa en el reto TEORÍAS del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

 **Créditos:** Esta historia está basada en el ensayo "De guardias reales, rebeliones, bastardos y otras cosas", publicado en la página "Los Siete Reinos" y cuya autoría pertenece a los usuarios **Victarion Nieve** y **Aerys II**. ¿De qué va este ensayo? Simple: básicamente explica que, contrario a lo que nos cuentan en la saga, Lyanna Stark no fue secuestrada por Rhaegar Targaryen, sino por alguien más. Alguien que comparte su apellido y tiene una corona, para más señas.

* * *

Escucho los pasos en la oscuridad, erráticos y apresurados. Sus pasos. Otra vez.

Sin poder evitarlo, empiezo a temblar sobre la mullida cama, abrazándome a mí misma y cerrando los ojos. Quizás de esa forma él desaparezca y me deje en paz. Quizás así pueda desaparecer yo también y volver a casa.

Por los dioses, cómo echaba de menos mi hogar.

Los pasos se acercan y el temblor de mi cuerpo se acrecienta. Me odio por sentir tanto miedo. Siempre me consideré valiente, indómita, casi salvaje… Una loba de Invernalia. Una rosa azul con espinas.

Al final, sólo soy una chiquilla asustada.

Fue mi culpa, lo sé. Me dejé llevar por la pasión y por la idea del amor. Un amor como los de las canciones, con un príncipe hermoso que se enamora de la doncella aunque los dioses no lo aprueben. Aunque él ya tenga a una dama.

Todo parecía tan épico, tan irreal. Debí saberlo cuando el Toro Blanco llegó hasta mí por órdenes de su príncipe. ¿Por qué el príncipe se fijaría en mí? ¿Por qué no había venido él mismo? Fui tonta, lo sé. Dejé todo y fui al encuentro de mis fantasías. Fantasías que ahora son una cruel realidad.

La puerta se abre y los pasos se detienen un momento. No lo miro, no quiero hacerlo. Ese cabello plateado y aquellos ojos lilas siempre aparecen en mis pesadillas, mezclándose con los recuerdos de la nieve y las risas de mis hermanos. Y pensar que antes unos ojos iguales me miraban con ternura al entregarme una corona de rosas.

Puedo escuchar su respiración, pero esta vez hay algo raro. Lo sé. No dice nada, sólo está ahí, mirándome, puedo sentirlo. Con temor lo enfrento y ahora estoy segura de que hay algo raro. En sus ojos no hay el desdén de siempre, no. Hay algo más.

Sé que mi suerte está sellada cuando se acerca a mí y me toma por los brazos con una fuerza inesperada en alguien que se ve tan demacrado. La locura en su mirada es casi tangible, y por un momento mi cuerpo se paraliza.

Es tan diferente a él aunque compartan rasgos similares y la misma sangre. ¿Cómo un padre y un hijo pueden ser tan distintos?

Sus manos huesudas me lastiman la piel y su aliento acre choca contra mi rostro. Pero esta vez no hay risas, ni insultos, ni amenazas de muerte sobre mi familia. No. Esta vez no dice nada, no se ríe de su hijo o de mí. El rey ha venido a buscar lo que su esposa no puede darle. La simple concepción de esa idea hizo que mi cuerpo se convulsione ante su agarre.

Una bofetada y caigo de espaldas en la cama. Luego cae él sobre mí. Desgarra el vestido, sujeta mis manos y me aplasta con su cuerpo. Hiede a sudor, suciedad y orinas.

Apesta a locura.

No importa cuánto me mueva o intente liberarme. Lo muerdo, pero es en vano. Las lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos y pronto me encuentro gritando, pidiendo ayuda. Quizás alguno de los caballeros que me vigilan se apiade de mí.

Ninguno lo hace, claro. Es su rey y no pueden impedirle hacer lo que le plazca. Me digo eso mientras él se va, murmurando algo sobre traidores de su propia sangre. No entiendo nada, sólo tiemblo.

No sé si va a volver. No sé si alguien me liberará. Una parte de mí todavía cree que el príncipe, mi príncipe, llegará a rescatarme de la locura de su padre. O quizás lo haga mi padre. O mis hermanos.

Otra parte de mí, la más racional, sabe que no pasará.

Mis miedos se cumplen tiempo después, cuando me sacan de aquella habitación para llevarme a un lugar más lejano aún de mi hogar.

El calor es agobiante en ese desierto, tan diferente al frío al que estoy acostumbrada. Ahora una torre es mi cárcel, y mi vientre el hogar de un bastardo.

* * *

 _PD1: No se me da nada bien escribir en primera persona, así que no sé por qué lo hice. Lo siento mucho._

 _PD2: Para aquellos que deseen leer el ensayo mencionado, dense una vuelta por la página "Los Siete Reinos". Encontrarán cosas muy interesantes, se los aseguro._

 _PD3: No volveré a hacer más publicidad barata, lo juro._

 _Carmen._


End file.
